


膝跳反射

by WheatEdge



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, 十万
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatEdge/pseuds/WheatEdge
Summary: 他们在炼狱的第七层门前停了下来。
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 4





	膝跳反射

**Author's Note:**

> 阳痿人写的阳痿黄文，一点都不黄也一点都不暴的BDSM  
> 使用BGM：《夕立のりぼん》

*游城十代/万丈目准，二十五岁左右的两个人  
*NC17，BDSM，私设很多注意避雷

“靠过来一些。”游城十代说，“你坐在那里，我根本够不到。”  
万丈目准望着坐在床另一边的游城十代，叹口气朝那里挪了一些。  
“说吧，你到底要干什——”  
尚未等到他话音落地，十代便伸出手来抓住了他的手腕，随后视角大幅度旋转，在万丈目没反应过来的时候，他的双手就已经被绑在了床头——他抬头望了望，束成蝴蝶结的缎带尾部拂上他鼻尖。  
“你之前答应过我的。”游城十代满意地端详了一会那个结，像在端详一件出自他手的艺术品，“关于我们是不是该玩一些‘新花样’的问题。”  
“……这就是你的主意？”万丈目费劲地抻了抻双腕，那条柔软的蓝色镣铐并没有因他的动作松动半分，“姑且提醒你一句，我可还穿着上衣呢。”  
“我想你也不会介意穿着衣服做。”十代解开了皮带甩在一边，金属扣碰在床边咔哒一声，“更何况被绑住的又不是你的腿，裤子还是能脱掉的。”  
“你这家伙……”万丈目靠在床头，任着对方慢条斯理地扒下自己的裤子露出内裤，甚至懒得和他多抱怨半句：在过去的许多年里他早就学会了不能和名为游城十代的家伙过分计较，不然气到的永远会是自己。“别告诉我你要我明天带着红肿的手腕去上班。”  
“你外套袖子可不短。”十代从床头柜上摸起一小管润滑液，打开盖子挤到手上，“再说了，你以为爱德不知道我们的关系吗？”  
他凑近万丈目，最后一道防线也被他打破，万丈目的下身彻底裸露出来，冰凉的润滑被抹开，十代就着化开的黏液为万丈目做手活，引得后者一阵隐忍的喘息。  
他们唇舌交缠，交换一个深吻。重新得以呼吸的时候万丈目察觉对方加重了手上的力度，很有技巧地挑动起他的情欲，和平日他们上床的情形大有不同。  
“什么时候你这么好……嗯、这么好心了？”  
终于射出来的时候万丈目大口喘气，十代复又将手探向他后边，顺手帮他扩张。已经高潮过一次的身体非常诚实地给出了反应，和润滑一起轻松地就让人伸进三根手指。  
“不喜欢？”  
“你知道我不是这个意思。”  
“我想也是。”游城十代笑了笑，也剥掉了自己的内裤，“希望明天你还能上得了班。”  
一瞬间的静默。  
“别扭头，我还想看你的表情。”十代掐着万丈目的腰，“刚刚那一下就去了？”  
“你今天废话真是格外的多。”仅靠绑在床头上的手完全无法在大幅度动作下保持平衡，万丈目咬紧牙关，身体随着十代的动作晃动，“还是说……你只是想炫耀这根丝带？”  
“这不是你最喜欢的蓝色吗，欧贝利斯克-蓝的万丈目准同学。”  
这完全已经是半调笑的语气，只不过万丈目已经没有多余精力纠正对方的用词错误。直到高潮带来的片刻眩晕消失，重新找回一些理智之后，万丈目才意识到十代这个混蛋又忘了戴套。  
“好啦，会帮你做清理的，原谅我吧？”  
“这句话我都不知道听过多少次了。”万丈目准翻个白眼，“一轮做完也该玩够了吧，能把这玩意解开了吗？”  
“好啊。”  
出乎意料地，游城十代居然一口答应了这个要求。他伸出手扯松了那条丝带，蓝色的丝带从万丈目头顶滑落到胸口，他活动活动手腕，将它捏起来丢在一边。  
这时他看见十代又将手伸向床头柜，不过这一次他是拉开了抽屉。“乖乖在那别动。”十代瞥见他坐起身的动作，“你不会以为就这么结束了吧？”  
搞得神神秘秘的，不知道的还以为你是要拿出什么丝绒盒子。万丈目第二次翻了个白眼——不过这次是在心里翻的——然后他发现十代关上了抽屉。  
“……你真是疯了。”万丈目准盯着那根细细的皮鞭和配套的眼罩，“你要把这个用在我身上？”  
“来想个安全词怎么样？”游城十代展开那条鞭子，卷了几圈之后用右手握住它，那皮制物光泽滑润，看起来可能不太便宜，“都拿出来了，就陪我一下，嗯？”  
“你说得好听，被打的又不是你！”万丈目愤愤地伸出腿去想踹他一脚，脚踝却被十代反手抓住朝他那边一拖，视角再次转换，眼前只剩十代的脸和天花板。十代用空着的那只手抚摸他的脸，俯下身来在他嘴上啄了一下：“不会很痛的，我保证。大不了你下次把这玩意用在我身上。”  
“那还是算了。”万丈目叹口气，今晚第二次地开始后悔当初在床笫迷乱间答应十代的出格要求——真不知道这家伙从哪弄来的这套东西，而且看上去还不便宜。  
“既然你答应了……那安全词呢？如果你觉得你接受不了，说出那个词，我就会停下。”  
“我什么时候答应了？！”  
“对你来说，没反驳就等于默许。”十代将万丈目翻过来，趁他不注意的时候抓过一旁的丝带将他重新绑回床头，而后轻轻拍了下他的屁股，“我想我们也不是第一天认识了，对吧？快想一个安全词，不然我就要直接开始了。”  
“说实话，我想不出来。”  
“那就我来定咯？‘闪电’怎么样？”  
“有时候我真后悔当初在学院认识你。”  
“那么，开始吧。”游城十代这么说着，将眼罩套上万丈目的头，后者的眼前瞬间陷入一片黑暗。在黑暗之中一切感官感受都会变得极其敏感——比如眼下落在他脊背上的轻抚，顺着他脖颈一直划到尾椎，甚至还在继续向下延伸。这一次倒是不需要再添加额外的润滑了——万丈目被一下子捅了个满当，就要溢出唇边的叫声又被下一次更加深入的动作逼回去，反复叠加的快感就要让他抵达顶点的时候，十代却突然又抽了出去。  
第一鞭便在此时无预兆地抽下。它并不重，甚至万丈目还能感受到光滑的皮质物滑过自己的身体，“感受如何？”  
“不疼。”万丈目实话实说。  
“那就好。我还担心一开始就伤到你。”游城十代重新插进他的身体去，潮水再次翻涌而上，然后又一次地，身后的人在将要满潮时退出了他。  
第二鞭。这次稍微有一些疼，但也并没到让他为此感到非常不适。  
“看你的表情，应该还是没什么事……不过或许下一次就不一样了。”  
“那还真是谢谢了。”万丈目回嘴道。  
第三鞭。似乎是因为第一次玩这种花样，游城十代显得有些生涩，但这并不妨碍他把万丈目折腾得浑身难耐。被捆绑住的双手在床头挣来挣去，看上去柔软的绸带在此刻却化作了坚实无比的枷锁，让他完全无法伸出手去触碰自己因为无法释放而胀痛的性器。他咬着牙，感受后背那一阵火辣辣的疼，穴口都跟着紧缩了几下。  
“你居然没喊出来，我还以为我用了力。”  
“让我——让我射出来，求求你了。”  
“你觉得我会让你简单地如愿吗，万丈目。”游城十代俯在他身上，没握着鞭子的那只手在他肚脐之下反复抚摸，使他更大幅度地扭动起身体，摆出了一副他平日最不愿做的邀请样子，“如果你还想舒服的话，就只能听我的。”  
“妈的……”素日家教良好的小少爷从齿缝里挤出一句脏话，“混蛋。”  
“要停下来是不是还太早了？”十代望着方才抽出的那一条淡红鞭痕，再次举起了右手。  
第四鞭。这次终于感受到了让他想要叫出声的疼痛，而那根让他又爱又恨的东西跟在那一鞭之后闯进他的身体去，随后一巴掌落在他的臀瓣上。  
“你吃得太紧了，万丈目。放松点。”  
第五鞭。万丈目快要被这种又痛又舒服的感觉弄疯了，一边是原始的欲望，另一边是刺人的疼痛，流出的泪水几乎要沾湿整个眼罩，他想游城十代怎么不顺便拿来对耳塞塞住他的耳朵，这样他就不用听着自己不停放大的喘息声羞耻万分。  
第六鞭。除了疼痛之外完全没有任何感受的一鞭，正压着他的人在这一刻仿佛变回了万丈目记忆中曾经不带微笑面色冷酷的“霸王”，那冰凉的视线戳得他心口发疼。这就是我当初对他口出恶言的报应吗——在这一片混乱中万丈目这么想着，紧紧咬住自己的下唇防止哭声溢出喉咙。  
接下来就该是第七次了。刚才第六次的疼痛还烙在他的背上，他想那痕迹一定像被烧红的铁烫过——第七次会怎么样？  
“闪……‘闪电’。求求你，停下来……十代。我不该让你一个人待在黑暗当中，丢下你是我的错误，对不起、对不起……”  
皮鞭轻轻地滑过他的背。十代松开了他的手铐和目障，将满脸泪水的他抱进怀中，吻上他不停颤抖的双唇。  
“我没有在怪你。”  
在迈上顶峰的时刻，万丈目准听到游城十代说了这么一句话。他终于明白这场“小游戏”并非他在疼痛中以为的审判——面前的人有一具活着的、温热的躯体，与那满布尖刺的盔甲相去甚远。于是他回吻他，任他摆弄清理自己的身体。  
全部处理完之后他们并肩躺着，只留床头一盏昏黄小夜灯微微闪动。  
“你真是个不折不扣的混蛋，游城十代。”  
“多谢夸奖，‘闪电’。”游城十代像只刚结束捕猎、满载而归的猛兽一样心情很好，单手轻轻抚摸身旁人的腰窝，满意地感受到手下皮肤传来的轻颤。“再不睡觉明天早上可要起不来了。”  
“你以为……是谁的错啊！”万丈目终于把憋了许久的这一脚踢了出去，但因为过于疲惫，造成的伤害几乎可以忽略不计。“如果被开除了都怪你。”  
“我都不知道万丈目财阀的三少爷什么时候担心起钱的事了。”  
“重点在钱吗？”  
一个吻落在他额头上，十代的棕色眼睛在夜灯的衬托下露出一抹灿金，那一点金色静默地燃烧着，催促万丈目快些闭上眼睛。而后灯光被他熄灭，整间屋子彻底坠入黑暗。  
“晚安，准。”十代说。

“帮忙把这些带出去，谢谢你。”爱德说着，将一叠打印纸递到万丈目手里，“万丈目闪电先生。”  
万丈目正要迈出去的步子轻轻一顿，后背传来一阵火烧火燎的刺疼，像被一条不存在的皮鞭轻轻抽过。  
“……下次可以不那么喊我。”  
说完这话，他像逃跑一样径直离开了办公室。  
——游城十代就是个彻头彻尾的混球。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 太他妈阳痿了，写的过程中我一直脚趾抠地，如果看完不爽可以把作者乱棍打死，非常感谢


End file.
